Fallen Angel
by Turbo K1000
Summary: Tsuke is shunned and held against his will in his hometown, by his mother's final plea. "Don't let him leave until he is of age..." However the Master of the Camp decides that Tsuke is ready at eighteen and is sent on a small errand. In this time he comes across a fallen star, which turns out to be a woman who has lost her memories. Who is she and why is she here? OCxOC.
1. Chapter 1: An Adventure, of sorts

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 1 - An Adventure, of sorts...**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**I do however own Tsuke Kōken'nin, Toshio and the other OC's mentioned.**

**Please ask permission before using them.**

**I had this idea when I was daydreaming, the storyline is still in development, but I have a feeling it'll turn out great!**

**Please Read and Review! Enjoy!**

**XD XD XD**

* * *

Tsuke Kōken'nin felt the sunlight burn his eyelids as the morning began, it was a fine day in the camp and he had no intention of getting up.

What wonderful spirit.

"Tsuke! Tsuke, get up this minute!"

That would be Card Ejector Mujakina, she's the young child that likes to play games with Tsuke every morning. Without fail.

"Go away Mujakina! I'm trying to sleep!" Tsuke complained, rolling onto his side and grimacing when the sunlight hit him full force, lighting his eyelids and making them visible. "Damn..." He hissed, rolling on his back and glaring at the hood of his tent.

"Tsuke! I'm not waking you up to play!" Mujakina whined and Tsuke shot up, looking at her like she had grew another head.

"What?"

"Our master would like to see you!" Mujakina said, pouting childishly and putting her hands on her hips. "You're so lazy! It's almost eleven and you're the only one left in bed!"

Tsuke sighed and stood up, running his fingers through his unusual hair. He walked over to the mirror and glanced back at Mujakina. "I need to change, tell Master Toshio I'll be a moment..."

Mujakina nodded and left the room in a mad little dash. Tsuke smiled warmly when she left. He might complain about her waking him up, but she was too sweet to hold a grudge against.

Tsuke dressed quickly and looked at his reflection in the mirror, which was a shattered fragment, not very big, but enough to see that his hair was intact.

Which it wasn't.

Tsuke was a Duel Monster, not just that, he was a Celtic Guardian. However he was unique, his hair was straight, going to his shoulders and deep forest green, like the home he lived in. His skin was violet, like ultra-violet and his eyes were red and cat-like. Along his face were two dirt brown marks showing his Earth status and his helmet and armor were black, completly different to his other camp members.

He was shunned for his differences, the only two who really spoke to him, were Mujakina and Master Toshio. Both of them trying to look out for him, even though one of them was six years old.

Tsuke sighed and combed his hair with his fingers, getting all the knots out before placing his helmet on and recieving his sword.

"Tsuke, Master says you've got to hurry up!" Mujakina shouted from outside and Tsuke nodded, leaving the tent. Several other Celtic Guardians whispered in hushed voices and glanced in his direction, each and every one of them looking identacle, the only difference being their voices.

Tsuke ignored their jeers and glares as he walked towards a large tent, the master's tent. "Master Toshio?" He called in, waiting patiently for a reply.

"Ah, Tsuke, I've been waiting...Come in..."

Tsuke entered the tent to find another Celtic Guardian, Toshio had longer hair than all of them, going down to his waist, his hair was blood red and his eyes were silver, metallic in the right light. His armor was gold and showing off on his head was a stone Onyx, the symbol of the 'Master of the Camp.'

"My apologies for keeping you waiting, Master Toshio..." Tsuke said, bowing his head with his eyes closed and his hand on his chest. "I must admit, if Mujakina hadn't woken me, I'd have been even more tardy..."

"Yes, that child has been a good influence on you since she found the camp..." Toshio said, looking at a map of the nearby area. "I have a job for you..."

"I will train the new arrivals..." Tsuke said, sighing, he had never left the camp, even when he was a child. His mother had refused to allow him to leave and his father, well, that's why he couldn't leave.

His father had been killed by an un-named enemy.

"Let me finish..." Toshio said, his voice rough, but wise as he looked over the area. "Since your mother's departure of this world, you have been gaining more experience and have been relying more on your own survival..."

"Yes, I do live alone, Master, it is a nessisity..." Tsuke commented, earning a scolding for his rude attitude.

"Until now, I had yet to see your true abilities...I believe it's about time I allowed you to leave the camp..."

Tsuke's blood eyes lit up but Toshio held up his hand. "Not finished..." He said sternly, and Tsuke continued to listen. "This is only a minor errand I usually send Namaikina, however he is on another important errand..."

Tsuke groaned when he realised what he had to do. "I have to go to the village and collect the shopping don't I?" He asked, earning a fierce look from the master of Celtic Guardians.

"You're lucky I let you leave at all..." He said, coldly, looking down at the map one last time before folding it up and standing from his seat. "I did vow to your mother not to let you leave until you were of age..."

"I'm eighteen..." Tsuke sighed, knowing that he had to be twenty one to be of age. "So why choose me if you vowed to mother?"

"I know how much you've been dying to leave the camp, even if it was for a stroll...I caught you when you snuck to the nearby cliff and sat on the edge...I left you because it was still in the camp area, but I never told you because to you, it was freedom..."

Tsuke tsked and looked away with gritted teeth. "So my entire life I've been stuck in this little cluster of tents?" He asked, looking back at the master.

Toshio nodded and held out the map. "Until today...I have marked the village on this map, use it to find GreenLock Village, the groceries should be waiting..." He also gives Tsuke a bag of gold coins. "This is more than enough for the food..."

Tsuke nodded and took the items, strapping the bag to his belt and turning away. "I'll be back before the sun sets..."

Toshio nodded and Tsuke left, instantly tackled by Mujakina who held him tightly around the waist. "Good luck, Tsuke!" She said brightly.

Tsuke smiled and patted her head once she let go. "When I return, I'll play Hide and Seek with you..." He said, laughing when she squieled and jumped up and down. "I'll be back soon..."

"Okay, have fun!"

The unique guardian turned and walked to the edge of the camp. However another guardian blocked the exit, his expression stern.

"Where are you going, Kelt?"

"My name is Tsuke..." Tsuke said, glaring at the man infront of him, Takeshi, an old enemy and an annoying idiot. "If you would kindly move, we'll have no problems..."

"Oh? Sounds tough..." Takeshi said, mulling it over in his head with his finger stroking his chin. "I'll decline...I've seen you in a fight, you're useless! Nothing but a Mummy's boy!"

Tsuke's eye twiched and just as his hand held the hilt of his sword, a booming voice rang out. "Takeshi!"

They both turned to see Toshio stood there with a fierce looking Mujakina. "How dare you disrespect Tsuke in such foul terms! As of now, you're to take over Tsuke's training sessions until he has returned!"

Tsuke hid his smirk as Takeshi scowled and Mujakina pointed at the group of young Celtic Guardians, waiting for their favourite teacher.

A load of complaints were heard when Takeshi walked over though.

"Right, I want you to come home safely, and don't wander..." Toshio said sternly and Tsuke nodded, giving Mujakina a small wave before he left the camp.

It was his first adventure, of sorts.


	2. Chapter 2: Exploring New Places!

**Chapter 2 - Exploring New Places!**

* * *

**A/N: Here it is! Chapter 2! Now to see how Tsuke would cope in the world outside his camp!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**The OC's mentioned in this fic all belong to me, please ask before using them.**

**Enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

The outside of the camp was no different than the inside. It was still the same forest with the same trees and sky and flowers, everything was similar.

Yet.

Tsuke never felt happier. He strode rather proudly along the straight path through the forest. It was as if he had been set free. He spent hours sitting on the cliff at the edge of the camp wondering what life outside the small cluster of tents was like.

Now he finally got to live his dream.

Tsuke pulled out the map and gave it a quick look. "Let's see..." He mumbled to himself as he scanned it with his blood red, cat eyes. A small red cross was visible near the edge, and a circle covered the camp. It wasn't that far away, maybe two miles.

If he kept following this path he was bound to-

Suddenly a snarl was heard and Tsuke was tackled to the ground. "Wh-what?!" He gasped as he saw a Silver Fang above him, growling mercilessly.

A monster!

Tsuke pushed the wolf off and pulled out his sword. "I've never seen a monster before!" He hissed, as it started circling him. "What do I do?!"

It went for him again and Tsuke acted out of instict, swinging his sword and managing to cut the beast in half. Blinking when he realised what he had done.

He gagged. "Oh Gods!" He choked, covering his mouth and looking away from the beast. "That's just...Ugghh!" Squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head, he turned and got back onto the path.

Not only had he been attacked by his first monster, he almost threw up at the sight of it's remains. This was infact a good start.

Tsuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was going badly, he needed to make sure he wasn't distracted and stop gagging at the sight of death!

The path was long as Tsuke walked, the sun now directly above his head, his stomach complaining as he remembered his lack of breakfast.

Tsuke sighed and closed his eyes as he walked. This was not a good start, his first time out and he wasn't even prepared.

He continued to walk for another half an hour before he finally reached the village, gasping at what he saw. It was beautiful.

A small country village stood in the heart of the forest, several market stalls put up with nice friendly people working them, smiling and wishing their customers a good day.

Tsuke watched as three young children ran past playing games, it was peaceful here, like his camp, but it was also more lively and there were different people here.

"Ah! M-monster!"

A young boy screamed and ran behind his mother, looking at Tsuke with fear. The Celtic Guardian felt his heart numb, of course he wouldn't get accepted here, just like everywhere else.

The mother of the child looked at Tsuke and saw the sadness in his eyes. "No, young one..." She said, turning to her child. "Can't you recognise him? He's a Celtic Guardian, the monsters aren't human or humanoids like us or them..."

The boy blinked and Tsuke looked at the woman with shock. Why were people being nice to him? He had only ever had this kindness from Mujakina or Toshio.

"Ah, you must be here for the groceries!"

Tsuke turned to see an old woman holding a bag of fresh food, which made his mouth water like crazy. He was so hungry.

However this food was for the tribe, and he would not go against the Master of the Camp's wishes. "Y-yes, I represent the Celtic tribe on the other side of the woods..." He bowed like a gentleman. "I have the money right here!"

The woman waited patiently as Tsuke opened the wallet and pulled out the gold coins, handing them to her. She hummed and sighed. "This is far too much for food! Here, take this back..." She handed him over half the gold.

"But Master Toshio said this was just over enough...Why would he lie?" Tsuke said, as the old woman handed him the paper bag.

"I've never seen your face before, are you new to the tribe?"

"No, I've lived there eighteen years..."

"Then why haven't I seen you around here..." The old woman smiled sweetly. "A handsome boy like you is bound to have a girlfriend living nearby, so why haven't you been here before?"

Tsuke's skin turned Ultra-Violet around the cheeks and he scratched the back of his neck. Never had he felt flattered before, why were people here so nice? "I-I've never really been outside my camp..."

"Oh? Is that so?" The old woman sighed and shrugged. "Maybe that's what the extra gold is for! Your Camp Master might want your first time to be special!"

Tsuke stroked his chin and thought this through. Toshio had been stern and told him to go straight back once he had finished his errand.

However the gold and the break of his mother's promise made it hard to believe him.

"I guess so, he didn't send me to get anything else..." Tsuke sighed and his skin brightened further when his stomach complained once more, making the old woman whine.

"Honestly..." She sighed, taking his arm and dragging him towards her stall. "Young men these days, they should learn to take care of themselves properly!"

"M-Ma'am!" Tsuke cried out as she stopped at her stall and picked up a loaf of bread, turning and placing it in his large hand. "On the house!" She said kindly. "Consider it a little gift in welcoming you to our village!"

Tsuke blinked and smiled, taking a piece of bread and popping it into his mouth. "Thank you, Ma'am..." He said, bowing before he turned and walked away.

"Good luck young man!" The old woman shouted, before tending to another customer.

~FA~

Tsuke finished his loaf of bread, standing up and smiling as his stomach was pleasantly full. He would have to make it up to that old woman at one point.

He decided that as long as he was back by sunset he could explore for a while. Maybe he'd get Mujakina a gift too, after all, she was only six, so she hadn't explored the village either.

Tsuke walked into the local bookshop and was met with a fat man who had a wise smile. "Good afternoon! May I interest you in some fine books?"

The young Celtic Guardian returned the smile and had a look around. He had only ever read old texts on swordfighting. Could he find anything here to suit his interests?

A book caught his eye and he pulled it out.

_**The World's Wonders!**_

_**(Includes maps of each country!)**_

Tsuke grinned and took the book to the counter, buying it without hesitation, then he left the shop, two bags in hand. He wanted to keep looking around, buy more things, and tell Toshio and Mujakina all about it!

~FA~

Tsuke dropped onto the bench with a sigh as the sky turned dark. He had overdone it, carrying four bags and late home, it couldn't get any worse.

He looked up and smiled as the stars twinkled overhead. He had always wanted to see the sky from a different place, something only he could appreciate.

Stars were less visible here because of all the candle holders, unlike in his camp, where one tent had one candle. This place was bright and loud and completly wonderful.

However something shined in the sky, brighter than the stars and Tsuke hummed, leaning forward slightly as the light got brighter and larger.

That wasn't a light, that was-

Tsuke gasped and stood up as a falling star headed towards the forest to his right. Everyone screamed when it hit the ground and the shock of the impact shook the Earth for miles.

When he collected his balance he looked back over at the area the star fell to find it was shrowded by the trees. Someone could have been out there!

Maybe someone's hurt!

Tsuke felt his instincts to protect others rise as he forgot the food items and ran as fast as he could towards the forest.


	3. Chapter 3: Dropped from the Sky!

**Chapter 3 - Dropped from the Sky!**

Tsuke's legs ached as he ran for ten minutes, not stopping as he was growing more and more uneasy by the second. His instincts told him there had been an accident, and Master Toshio had told him to follow his instincts.

He continued to run but slowed when he saw the devastation this section of the forest was in. The crater was a little way away, but all the trees nearby had been burned to a crisp, the fires blue instead of red and not spreading either.

Weird.

"Hello?" Tsuke shouted, walking cautiously towards the crater, it was the size of a Dueling Arena and was over ten feet deep. Anyone would be injured if they fell into this massive hole. "Is anyone down there?"

He heard a small groan, sounding pained and he instantly made his mind up. He might never have been outside his camp before, but it was his duty to help all those who needed it.

"Hold on, I'm coming to help!"

Tsuke stepped on the edge of the crater and cautiously slid down, his boots scraping against the solid packed dirt. Once he reached the bottom his eyes widened.

A young woman, with pure white hair that went down to her waist and healthy pale skin, almost as white as her hair, was lying in the middle of the crater.

Naked.

Tsuke's skin turned Ultra-Violet and he looked at anything but the woman. In the camp, all the women lived in the village and were seeing a member of said camp.

So he had never seen a woman naked.

"Right..." He said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. He would have to put aside his insecurities and check her over for injuries. "Now is not the time to be shy!"

Tsuke turned to the woman and crouched down, not looking at anywhere private as he checked her form for injuries.

She had major bruising on her back when he turned her slightly and there were cuts all over her skin. She must have been hit by the fallen star.

Hold on, where was the star anyway?

Tsuke blinked and looked around the crater. The only thing in this massive chasm was this woman, where had the fallen star gone?

"H-help..."

The Celtic Guardian's attention was taken by the woman, who opened her eyes slightly, they were midnight blue, contrasting perfectly with her white hair and alabaster skin.

"Are you alright?" Tsuke asked, supporting her head when she tried to look around.

"H-h..."

"Take it easy, speak slowly and stay calm..."

"H-hurts..." She gasped out, before her consciousness faded and she passed out once more. Tsuke cursed under his breath and stood up, tearing his cape from his shoulders and draping it over her form.

"I'll have to return to camp tomorrow..." Tsuke said to himself as he gathered the more decent woman in his arms and carried her out of the crater. "She needs help and Master Toshio would never forgive me for leaving her here..."

~FA~

Tsuke managed to get to the village without being attacked, as if all the monsters knew that this woman, even weak, was protected.

The old woman from the market gasped as Tsuke approached her, having no choice as she was the only person he knew. "Oh my!" She breathed, staring at the injured girl. "Is she alright?"

"I don't know, she's in pain..." Tsuke said, then he began explaining how he had found her and what she had said. "...So I need to get her to help, and fast! Is there a healer in this town?"

"I-I don't think so..." The old woman said, looking down at the ground. "Do you not have a healer at your camp?"

"Yes, however it's atleast half an hour from here and I'm not sure she can hold off for that long!" Tsuke said, looking down at the trembling girl. "If there is no healer, is there an inn she can rest in? I shall travel to my camp on foot while she sleeps and bring the healer with me..."

"There's an inn on the edge of town, that way..." The old woman pointed to the small cottage on the end of the large stone path. "I'll come with you, let me pay for her expenses..."

"Thank you Ma'am..." Tsuke said politely as she walked with him to the inn. He kept glancing down at the young woman with the starlight hair. He was sure in certain lights that it gleamed, yet it was too dark to know properly.

~FA~

It had been five minutes since the room was checked in for the young woman and Tsuke stared at her as she slept soundly, wincing every so often when she moved in her sleep.

"You should get that healer..." The old woman said, breaking the Celtic Guardian from his thoughts as he turned and looked at her kind smile. "I'll look out for her until you return..."

Tsuke smiled and bowed in the correct manner. "Thank you, Ma'am, I shall return shortly..." Then he left, two questions lodged in his mind.

Who was that strange girl?

And where was the star that should have inhabited that crater?


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations!

**Chapter 4 - Explanations!**

* * *

**A/N: It's been a while, hasn't it?**

**Sorry, I had other fics to update, plus I had writers block for this story.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**The characters, Tsuke Kōken'nin, Mujakina, Toshio and the girl who fell from the sky, all belong to me.**

**Please ask permission before using them.**

**Enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

Tsuke's legs cut up the dirt beneath him as he sprinted at his highest speed, all strength placed into his legs, it was dark, too dark to be running through the forest, however he had to get back to the camp and find the healer before it was too late.

A large Silver Fang dove out from behind the trees and Tsuke gritted his teeth, grabbing the hilt of his sword and slicing the beast in two, continuing without looking back at the beast's remains.

The stars twinkled above and it was almost suffocatingly dark nontheless. Tsuke's warrior instincts had kicked in once the star had fallen, it was almost natural that he moved with such hurried finesse.

This time, three Silver Fangs dove out to meet him and he stopped, deciding to take things a little slower for this battle. There was no way he could take all three out while moving.

"Alright then!" Tsuke hissed, his breathing ragged from his non-stop sprint. He raised his sword until it covered half of his face and glared holes at the beasts. "Let's see what you've got!"

Then the wolves attacked and Tsuke managed to dodge one of them and strike it in the throat, killing it instantly. He cried out as a Silver Fang sank it's teeth into his leg and the other caught his arm.

"Gah! Get off!" Tsuke hissed, stabbing the one on his arm and killing it, before kicking the other off and slicing it in mid-air, killing that also.

Tsuke ignored the small holes in his clothes and the punchure wounds in his arm and leg and continued running, his speed slowed and his leg throbbing with each step.

'Damn!' Tsuke thought, wincing at each step as he heard noises around him. 'Mother was right, I wasn't ready for this! I should have stayed at the camp!'

Then logic took over. 'What about the girl? If you hadn't found her, the wolves would have eaten her alive...'

Tsuke tsked and picked up the pace as much as he could as blood pooled lazily around the wounds, sliding down his leg and into his boot, while droplets were flung from his arm with every creature he passed along the way.

~FA~

Master Toshio glanced up at Mujakina, who was pacing back and forth, her signiture pout on her face. "Relax, Mujakina, Tsuke knows how to survive, he will be back soon..."

"But you said he had to be back before the sun sets!" Mujakina whined, glancing at the opening to the tent. "What if something happened to him?!"

"He's a strong warrior, have you seen him sparring with the others?"

"Yes..."

"Then he'll be fine..."

Suddenly they were interrupted by the tent entrance being opened and the sentry standing there looking shocked. "Master! Tsuke's back, and he has news!"

Toshio stood up and briskly walked out of the tent and towards the archway indicating the entrance to the camp. Tsuke was stood there, holding a bad injury on his arm, several bite wounds on his torso and legs and a lot of blood spilling from his calf, just above his boot.

"Tsuke, what happened?!" Mujakina cried, stepping back as Tsuke looked down at her, his eyes pained, but urgent. "I-I was running!" He hissed, stopping to catch his breath.

"Mujakina, take Tsuke to the healer, I will be there shortly..." Toshio said, glancing at the sentry, who was as confused as the rest of them.

Mujakina nodded and took Tsuke's hand, dragging him towards a purple tent. Toshio turned to the sentry and spoke with authority. "His running will have attracted the wildlife of the forest, keep a stern watch, and blow your whistle if we are ambushed..."

"Master, it's about time I spoke my mind..." The sentry said, he was like the rest, he hated Tsuke with a passion. "Tsuke has caused more problems tonight than ever before, I believe we should cast him out for his mistakes!"

"Did I allow your opinion, sentry?"

"No sir..." The sentry looked down in fear.

"Then keep it to yourself, Tsuke wouldn't have ran unless there was a reason...Now stick to your role, Celtic Guardian, or you will be the one who is cast out..."

"Yes sir..."

Toshio turned and walked in the direction of the healer's tent, stopping outside and speaking clearing. "Toshio Master of the Camp..."

"Ah, sir! Come in, we're just about done!"

Toshio drew back the curtain to see Tsuke stood there with his clothes removed, a skirt-like cloth around his waist, keeping him decent as his injuries were healed. Mujakina was nowhere in sight.

"I sent Mujakina home before I was examined..." Tsuke said, his breathing still laboured, sweat sheening off his skin as the healer bandaged his right hand, the one his sword had been in. "I didn't want her to see me in such a state..."

"Wise choice, Tsuke..." Toshio said, walking over and crouching down infront of the younger guardian. "I will ask you for the most detailed explination I can...How did you come into such a state?"

"I was running..." Tsuke said, gliding his fingers through his fringe as he thought back. "It all started just as the sky turned dark, a star fell from the air above..."

"Ah yes, we saw the star fall...Several of our men are out searching now..."

"I went to see if anyone had been hurt, I just had a feeling someone was in danger..." Tsuke continued, glancing at the healer, who was listening intently, while tightening the bandage. It was tight enough so it would block infection, but not tight enough to restrict movement.

Toshio noticed that the wounds had the distinct shape and size of a Silver Fangs canines, a pack of Silver Fangs were deadly to one Celtic Guardian alone, Tsuke was either very skilled, or very lucky.

"I found a crater the size of our camp a little into the forest, it was strange, the fires the star caused did not burn trees and they were blue in colour..."

Toshio narrowed his eyes.

"I went into the crater and found a woman, lying unconscious in the centre, naked and unmoving. I covered her and took her to the village, but there was no healer, she was injured badly by the star..."

"You came back to the village to take the healer to the woman, did you not?"

Tsuke nodded, his face stone hard, showing his honesty and determination to help her. "Yes, another strange thing was though, when I found the woman, there was no star in sight..."

Toshio's eyebrows lifted until they were hidden by his fringe, then he looked at the healer. "Prepare your medicines and sword, we're going to the village..."

"We?" Tsuke asked, standing up and collecting his clothes. "Are you coming with us?"

"Correction, I am going with the healer, _you_ are staying here and resting..." Toshio said, his metallic eyes showing his authority.

However Tsuke's mind refused to accept it. "No, I am going with you, I found that woman, it is my responsibility to see that she is alive and well..."

They had something along the lines of a staring contest before Toshio relented and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine, however you must swear you will not over exert yourself, your injuries could get worse as time goes on..."

"Yes Master Toshio..." Tsuke said, and then he walked behind a curtain to quickly change as the other two collected some supplies for the trip.

Tsuke re-emerged in his uniform, still containing holes from his assault and his sword in it's sheath on his belt. "We must hurry, she has horrific bruising on her back..."

The other two nodded and swiftly left the camp, sprinting at full speed to reach the woman in time.


End file.
